ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
End of a Crisis
End of a Crisis is the finale special of the Crisis phase of Earth-101. Overview ONE MONTH LATER is seen walking into a room. Rook shows up. Rook: Ben, you are back. Was the mission a success? Ben: Yes, Rook, it was. Rook: Things went well here too- Ben: I know, Rook, I have connections. Thank you. puts a container on a table Rook: Is that it? Ben: Yes, it is. The Alpha-Core X, the most powerful energy core in the Omniverse... powerful enough to destroy an entire planet. Rook: What will you use it for? smiles. Ben: Didn't you hear me? credits. and Gwen are shown with Max arriving at the Plumers Station in space. Gwen: So this is the real Plumber HQ? Isn't the one on Earth the main one? Max: That's the main Earth one. This is the main one in the galaxy. Kevin: What are we doing here anyway? Max: We need you two for an important mission. Kevin: We just got done with the war, can't you give us a break? Max: Unfortunately, Kevin, breaks can't be given... Ben is back. Magister comes. Magister: Kevin, Gwen... we have terrible news. Ben Tennyson has gotten the technology to destroy an entire planet. Gwen: What? Magister: The old Leader developed a device that can destroy an entire planet given enough power... Ben Tennyson has aqquired that power and is about to use it. Kevin: What planet is he planning to use it on? Magister: We recieved intel from an anonymous source that he's planning to use it on Galvan Mark II. Kevin: I'll go there now. Gwen: I'm coming with. and Gwen start walking. Max: Be careful, kids... skips over to Kevin and Gwen landing on Galvan Mark II. It was deserted. Kevin: What happened here? Gwen: I don't know... beeping sound is heard. It was a device on the floor. They see it. scene shifts to Ben and Rook in a ship. Rook: They are in Galvan Mark II, sir. Ben: Excellent. shifts back. Kevin picks up the device. A hologram of Ben is shown. Hologram: Osmosian, Cousin... hello. Do you like what I have done with the planet? It's a real new style. I imagine you have heard about my destroying of a planet. Of course you have. Yeah... it's not Galvan Mark II. Your little anonymous tip, that was me. You can't save home anymore... but if you hurry back to the station, you can still enjoy the show... I'll see you around. ends. Gwen looks at Kevin. Gwen: He doesn't mean... Kevin: We have to hurry back. go onto the ship and leave. scene shifts to them arriving in the Plumbers Station in space. Gwen: Grandpa! Max: Is Galvan Mark II ok? Kevin: It's not but... that's not the point. Ben isn't destroying it. Max: Then what's he doing? Gwen: We think he's targetting Earth... Max: What? Earth is fine, it's right there. points outside the window. Earth can be seen perfectly. Suddenly, a ship can be seen approaching it. Max: No... the Master Assassin ship. Ben is sitting in his seat. Rook is sitting in the pilots seat in front of him. Rook: It is ready, Ben. sighs. Ben: Do it. turns around to Ben. Rook: Are you sure, Ben? pauses for a little. Ben: ...Do it. Rook: As you tell me... sir. presses a button. A rocket is released from the ship. It is heading towards Earth. It hits Earth and Earth blows up. The scene shifts to the Plumbers Base. have just seen Earth get destroyed. Max: No.. no... NO... starts crying and Kevin tears up. MA ship. Ben is shown with a pale face. Ben: No emotion no Ben. Rook: What sir? Ben: Nothing. HQ. Everyone is still crying. zooms out. weeks later. was shown in a room in the space Plumber Base with Magister Xylone. Max: Nothing? Xylone: No, there were no traces found. Max: You've been searching for weeks. Xylone: I'm sorry, Magister Tennyson, it's just that- Max: No, Xylone, I'm sorry. leaves the room. He walks in the Plumber Base. He goes to a room and knocks. Max: Gwen, are you in there? opens the door. Gwen: Yes? Max: Have you eaten today? Gwen: No. Max: Where's Kevin? Gwen: He's out looking for Ben... again. arrives. Kevin: Actually, I'm here. Max: Anything? Kevin: No. Max: We need to find him before he does anything stupid again? Kevin: Stupid? That's how you describe blowing a planet? It wasn't him being stupid, it was him being evil. Gwen: Ben is not evil, he is sick. Max: No! Stop it! Not this argument again. I'm tired of it. of silence. Kevin: Listen, Max, I wanna talk with Gwen... alone. Max: Alright. I'll be in my office if you need me. goes. Gwen: What is it? Kevin: I found Ben. cut. Commercial break. shows Kevin and Gwen still standing up. Kevin: I found Ben. Gwen: What? Kevin: I broke into this base, and it was his storage. I took out all the guards, and stole a tracer signal. Gwen: A tracer signal? Kevin: It's in my ship, it belonged to a big assassins, an important guy, like a Magister. Gwen: How does this help you find Ben? Kevin: I set it on an SOS signal, it's in the Rust Bucket 3. Ben himself is coming to get it, he should be here in a day. Gwen: You're bringing Ben here? Kevin: Don't worry, I'm gonna take out the ship and head towards him before he arrives here. Gwen: What are you gonna do, Kevin? Kevin: What I always intended on. Gwen: You're not- Kevin: I am. Gwen: Even if you were, you're not gonna do it alone, he's bring his whole crew isn't he? Kevin: Don't worry, I have a plan. Gwen: Kevin, don't- Kevin: Don't worry about me. We'll talk tomorrow. leaves. morning. walks into the main hall where Max is. Max: Morning, Gwen. Gwen: Not really a morning when it's all darkness. Where's Kevin? Max: Haven't seen him. Gwen: Is the Rust Bucket 3 here? Max: I don't think it is, no. Gwen: Oh no. shifts to Kevin piloting the Rust Bucket 3. He's going at an intense speed. Kevin: I've got you now, Tennyson. shifts into the Master Assassin's ship, which is in another location. Ben is sitting in his place, with Rook under/ beside him. picks up a communicator. Rook: Kevin, you must stop now and you will die with no harm. Kevin (through speaker): This ends here. Rook: You must- line gets cut. Rook: He has cut the line. Ben: We still have time. Bucket 3. Kevin picks up his communicator. Base. There is a ringing at the computer. Max picks it up. Max: Kevin? Kevin: I need to talk to Gwen, now. Gwen: What is it? moves away. Bucket 3. Kevin: Gwen, listen, it's all about to end now, Ben's reign of terror is over, it's all up to you now. has an expression of surprise. Assassins ship. Ben: This is useless, change direction. Rook: Master... It's already too late, it's over. up of Ben's face. No expression. Bucket 3. Kevin: Stay strong, Gwen. I'll miss you. Kevin out. was shown tearing up. shot of the Rust Bucket 3 approaching the Master Assassin's ship at high speeds. They collide, and they explode. Kevin, Ben, and Rook are dead. Base. Gwen was crying and Max was tearing up. Paradox shows up. Paradox: This is an emergency. Max: You're alive... Paradox: I need Gwen. Max: We'll talk later. Paradox: There will be no later. Gwen: It's fine. What is it? Paradox: Kevin had just killed Ben, which means he also killed the evil entity. Max: Isn't that a good thing? Paradox: The evil entity cannot not exist, if it is ever destroyed, then the universe will be reset so it can return, and it will reset to match the entity's needs... Gwen: What? Paradox: You need to cast a spell to stabilize the universe. Gwen: I don't have that much power. Max: You need to try. Kevin's voice in Gwen's head: It's all up to you know... Gwen: I'll try. eyes go pink. Gwen: Lamron esrevinu eht ekam... Lamron esrevinu eht ekam...Lamron esrevinu eht ekam... LAMRON ESREVINU EHT EKAM! Paradox: It's working. releases mana energy that goes around the universe, but it is countered the Entity's energy. Paradox: Wish us luck... screen goes white. It shifts to Gwen, asleep. She suddenly wakes up. She realizes she's in her room. Gwen: My room... my room... races downstairs. Her mom was in the kitchen. She hugs her. Gwen: MOM! YOU'RE OKAY! Gwen's mom: Yeah, I am? Gwen: I gotta go see Ben! I'll see you later, mom. leaves. Gwen's mom: Ben? her house, Paradox was waiting. So was Azmuth. Gwen: Paradox? Azmuth? Paradox: Gwen! It's good that you remember us. Gwen: What are you doing here? Paradox: You reset the universe, Gwen. Everything is back to normal. Gwen: That's a good thing. Paradox: Not exactly. Gwen: What? Azmuth: In this new universe, Ben is a normal teenage human. He never got the Omnitrix. Paradox: But the evil entity still exists... and I sense a great evil coming. Gwen: A great evil? Paradox: Eon. He's traveling through the timestream, I feel it. Gwen: And we're gonna take him out? Azmuth: Here is the Omnitrix. I need you to give it to Ben. But before you do that, you need to find a way to bring back his memories, to remind him of who he is. Gwen: To remind him that he destroyed his own planet? Azmuth: The key to success is to forget your mistakes. Gwen: Alright fine, I'll do it. Azmuth: We'll be on our way. Gwen: By the way, Azmuth, how do you know about the universe resetting? Azmuth: I'm the smartest being in 4 galaxies, what do you think? and Azmuth leave. Gwen looks at the Omnitrix in her hand. shifts to Ben Tennyson. He is walking back home from school. He gets pulled into an alley by someone. Ben: What's going on? comes out of the shadow it's revealed to be Kevin. Kevin: Come on, kid, don't make this harder than it is. Just give me all your money. stands up. Ben: Why should I? grabs Ben's backup. He starts walking away to the other side of the alley. Ben: Hey, give that back! starts approaching Kevin. Ben: Look, I know how to fight, so you should be afraid. laughs. Kevin: Look, kid- Ben: I've trained for this. Kevin: ...Listen. You can train... lift weights... you can climb bars till your heart explodes... but you'll never be as powerful as I am... comes out of Kevin's hand. He aims at Ben, and then he shoots Ben. Ben is pushed back on the ground. Kevin: ...You'll never be what I am... leaves. Camera zooms in on Ben. He looks shocked. gets up. He starts walking. Sad music is playing as he is walking home. He arrives home. Before he gets a chance to enter the house, Gwen shows up. Gwen: Ben! looks closely. Ben: Gwen? Cousin Gwen? What are you doing here? stands. Gwen: We need to talk. shifts to them entering Ben's room. Gwen: Sit down. Ben he is sitting down: You know, we haven't seen eachother in years, so you can imagine how weird this seems. Gwen: Ben, listen... are you sure we haven't seen eachother in years? Ben: Not since that boring road trip. Gwen: Okay then, listen, I'm gonna try something... don't freak out... Ben: Okay? starts doing a spell. Gwen: Aka zhu vi ka ma le mimoirs o si kuvira. Ben: What's going on? eyes start glowing pink, and so do Ben's. It stops. Gwen: Ugh it didn't work. Ben: Okay then. Gwen: ...Aren't you freaked out? Ben: Should I be? Gwen: This isn't new to you? Ben: It's not, kind of... Gwen: What does that mean? Ben: I don't know if I should tell you. Gwen: Do it. Ben: I've told no one about it. Why should I tell you? You just randomly show up after years and do your magic, for all I know you could be Zs'skayr possessing- I mean. Gwen: You know who Zs'skayr is? Ben: You do? Gwen: How do you know him? Has he attacked you before? Ben: He's not real. Gwen: What? Ben: I'll just tell you... I've been having dreams, Gwen. Dreams about me... having this watch that can turn me into different... aliens, and I used this watch to be a hero, I've saved the world a lot... but only in my dreams. Gwen: Ben... Ben: I wasn't alone. There was you... and grandpa Max... and this guy called uh Kevin? Gwen: You know Kevin too... Ben: I knew about him... until today. Gwen: What? Ben: I saw him today... he robbed me... he was nothing like what he is in my dreams... and then you came here... Gwen: How long have you been having these dreams? Ben: ...six years... So much has happened in them, but in reality... not much... Gwen: Ben... those dreams are 100% real... Ben: How? Gwen: The timeline got reset and turned into this... you may think what's happening is real, and it is, but before this, things happened differently, and it's important that you remembered that. Ben: Timeline got reset? What? How? Gwen: That doesn't matter... but I have something for you... hands out the Omnitrix. Ben takes it. Ben: It is real... Gwen: Don't use it yet... we'll talk when I get back... Ben: Where are you going? Gwen: I gotta find my boyfriend... leaves. Ben: Boyfriend? ... Ohhhhhh... shifts to a man waking up in the middle of desert. His eyes open up. He was wearing a helmet. It was Eon. He suddenly stands up. Eon: AHHHHHHHHHH starts breathing heavily. He then calms down. lifts his hand up, but nothing happens. Eon: What the... Unknown: Eon... we need to talk. looks around. He sees nothing. Eon: Who is it? a purple gas starts floating around. It goes in Eon. Eon: WHAT? lifts his hand up. He managed to shoot a ray. Unknown: There's more where that came from. smiles. shifts to an underground subway. It was filled with people. Kevin enters the subway. Everyone goes silent. Kevin goes up on a stage. Kevin: Silence, everyone. We've found some new information. We have a spy among us. Someone from the A-Men. I don't know who it is yet, but I will find out, and I will make sure they suffer. NO ONE INFILTRATES THE BROTHERHOOD OF MUTANTS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT. starts cheering. Kevin is smiling. an explosion is heard. At the entrance of the subway, Gwen is seen. She made the explosion to get their attention. Kevin: Well look at this... a guest... Kill her. mutants all start charging at her. Gwen's eyes glow pink. Kevin looks weirded out. His eyes glow pink too. Kevin: Gwen... EVERYONE STOP! stops. Kevin goes down and walks to Gwen. Gwen: Welcome back... kiss. scene shifts to them sitting in Kevin's office. Gwen: So you have an office. Kevin: I'm their leader... but uh, it's not really my thing anymore. Gwen: What do you mean? Kevin: Well. now that I remember my actual real life... which reminds me, I need a change of wardrobe... and a shower. Gwen: Yeah you do... Kevin: So after I did what I did... the world was resetting to chaos, and you did some magic, and brought it to this? Gwen: Basically, yeah. Kevin: So why come to me? Something tells me there's a threat. Gwen: There is, we'll talk about that later. Kevin: You find Ben? Gwen: Yeah. Kevin: Did you remind him? Gwen: He rememered it, I didn't have to remind him. Kevin: Does he remember what he did? Gwen: Doesn't look like it, I didn't tell him either. Kevin: Good. But anyway... looks like I remember a few tricks now... absorbs metal. Gwen smiles. shifts to Ben in his room. Kevin and Gwen enter. Ben stands up. Ben: You... throws Ben's backpack to him. smiles, so does Ben. They hug eachother. Ben: It's good to see you again. Kevin: Same here. Unknown: Are we done with the reunion? was shown that Max was in the room. Gwen: Grandpa? What are you doing here? Max: You didn't think I was sitting this one out, were you? Ben: You remember? Max: Never forget. I was with Gwen when she made this whole mess. Kevin: What are we even fighting? Gwen: It's Eon... all look slightly worried. Gwen: And it's not just that... he's fused... with the evil entity. all look shocked. Gwen: You don't know what that is, Ben, don't you? Ben: Uh you can jog my memory, give me a vision of what happened with him before. Gwen: Uh nothing happened with him before. Ben: You sure about that? He seems like a big deal. Gwen: Just know that he's really powerful. Ben: Alright then. Max: Let's go outside. all go outside the house. It was dark time. Kevin: So when's Eon showing up? shows to Eon, possesed by the entity, walking towards Bellwood. Eon: IT IS THE END OF TIME! starts forming rays out of his hands. He shoots at Bellwood, and a huge explosion is made. shifts back. They see the explosion. Ben: It's time. Max: Let's go. presses a button on his keys. The Rust Bucket comes. Kevin: I never got a chance to build my ride here. *sigh* Ben: You guys go on ahead. I'll meet you there. dials the Omnitrix. Ben: Hey, Kevin. Remember when you said I'll never be as powerful as you are? Kevin: Oh man... turns into XLR8. XLR8: Try me now. Smiles. runs off. shows XLR8 running fast. He arrives to where Eon is attacking. XLR8: EON! THIS ENDS HERE! smiles. He glides down. Eon: Ben Tennyson... walks towards him. Eon: Any preference on how you like to die? zaps him and XLR8 gets pushed far back. shoots rays around him. 3 large robots appear. Eon: Ah, timebots, always a lot of fun. Rust Bucket arrives. Gwen comes out shooting mana, Max comes out with a large weapon and Kevin comes out and absorbs the metal car and starts forming electrcity from his hand. They start attacking the robots. turns into Four Arms. He charges at Eon and starts punching him. Eon starts teleporting somehow. Four Arms: How are you doing that? Eon: Does it matter to you? Arms keeps missing. Eon then punches him hard. shifts to the others fighting the robots. Gwen shoots a mana boomerang and cuts the robots head off. Max shoots one right through it's chest. Kevin makkes a sword with his hand, he then charges at the robot and slices it in the chest. While still on it, he makes electricity with his hand and destroys the robot. shifts to Ben. Ben: I've still got one more trick. turns into Way Big. Eon: I was hoping you'd do that. Way Big could do anything, Eon flys up to him and hits him in the chest that he falls and many buildings are destroyed. Way Big turns back to Ben. Eon: Now I'm ready. starts forming rays around his hand. The sky starts turning red, and things start being messed around with, gravity is no longer active. is on the floor, he has no idea what to do. Paradox and Azmuth show up. Ben: Azmuth... is gliding down using a mana object with Kevin and Max. Kevin: This is getting crazy. Paradox: Indeed it is. Max: What are they doing? The whole world is falling apart. Paradox: The evil entity has taken over Eon so that they can work together in order to destroy reality itself. Gwen: And how do we fix that? Azmuth: I did not want to do this. Ben: What? Azmuth: There is nothing left to do to fix this, except this. grabs Ben's Omnitrix. He does something with it. starts transforming. He starts turning green and stars around him. It's the same Alien X transformation, except with green instead of black. He turned into Ultimate Alien X. Ultimate Alien X: What am I? Azmuth: Ultimate Alien X.... Ultimate Alien X: Alien X can already do everything, what can his ultimate do? Azmuth: His ultimate has only one personality... make a wise decision. Alien X stands up. Kevin: What are you gonna do? Alien X sighs. Ultimate Alien X: Brace yourselves. Alien X makes a gesture with his hand, he sends a ripple and then a white explosion starts happening. Ultimate Alien X: Hold my hands. Alien X, Kevin, Gwen, and Max hold eachother's hand. explosion happens, the screen turns white. they're all seen in a well and fine and Bellwood. They were outside Ben's house. Kevin: What happened? Ben: I reset the timeline... again. Max: To what? Ben: In this universe, I never got the Omnitrix, but things are different from the previous one. Gwen: What do you mean? holds out his wrist. He has the AF Omnitrix on. Ben: You all have your powers too. So far, there haven't been any threats, but there will be, I know it. But I'm not gonna become the superhero I used to be, I'm just gonna keep this Omnitrix in case of an emergency. Gwen: Who knows about what happened before? Ben: Us... Paradox, Azmuth probably, maybe some people here and there, but that's it. Anyway... holds out his hand, he has the OV Omnitrix. Ben: Omnitrix, find someone worthy of using you. Omnitrix starts flying and flies away. Max: Since when is that a function? Ben: No idea. Anyway, I'm gonna need some rest. Gwen: Wait.. Ben: What? Gwen: Shouldn't we settle things, make sure it's okay? Ben: We will, but not now. Once someone has the Omnitrix, we'll see what'll happen. Gwen: Ben... why don't you wanna be a hero anymore... Ben: Because Gwen... I remember... I know what happened to me, I know what I did... Gwen: You remember. Ben: You don't forget something like that. Kevin: What happened to Eon and the entity? Ben: No idea. Universe got reset, things are different... it's all come undone. We'll see what happens. scene shifts out. END CREDITS credit scene. [ The Omnitrix that Ben sent is seen flying in the air. It approaches a moving plane. It destroys the side and enters. ] Aliens used *XLR8 *Four Arms *Way Big *Ultimate Alien X Category:Crisis (Franchise) Category:Earth-101 Category:Series Finales Category:Episodes Category:The Tammar